De aventura con el rey de los piratas
by Trafalgar D. Water Rena
Summary: ¿Como reaccionaríais si al despertar te encuentras en un jodido bosque, el cual se encuentra en una isla de el mismísimo One Piece? y si encima añadimos el pequeñisimo detalle de que acabo en los brazos de Gold D. Roguer, , pues si quereis saber mas os invito a seguir leyendo. One Piece no me pertenece, pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, el unico personaje que me pertenece es el OC.
1. Cayendo en Gold D Roger

¿Como reaccionarias si al despertar te encontrases en un jodido bosque tropical, en el cual no tienes ni pajolera idea de como cojones has llegado, cuando se suponía que te encontrabas en medio de la ciudad de Madrid en la cual no tiene siquiera una misera zona sin explotar? Y si eso no fuese suficiente encima con un puto tigre blanco de 3 m de altura, que si, que no exagero, que eran 3 m, ni mas ni menos, observándote atentamente ¿que harías en esa situación? pues eso, que lo primero que hice fue correr por patas chillando como una loca histérica, y lo peor es que cuando me di vuelta el jodido tigre me seguía con una puta sonrisa en la cara, como si fuese lo mas divertido del mundo perseguir a una adolescente de 19 años por todo el condenado bosque, por que si te fijas bien eso es lo que parecía, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que el tigre se estaba descojonando a costa mía, lo cual no es divertido, así que lo mas lógico que se me ocurre es frenar y hacerle frente, pero al darme la vuelta ya no estaba, en cambio había un hurón de color blanco con ojos ámbar mirándome fijamente, si ya se que un hurón no es nada aterrador, no lo es hasta que le da por hablar.

\- ¿Ya te cansaste de correr? - ósea el condenado hurón acaba de hablar, que si, que si, que no me lo invento y encima lo dice con una sonrisa de ese mazo siniestras o eso es lo que me parecía a mi.

\- Eeeeeh, ¡Tú... estas hablando¡ - estaba completamente en estado de shock, hasta que me di cuenta de la opción mas lógica y me parecía estúpido el no haber caído antes- Eso es, estoy soñando, esta no es real, es un jodido y ridículo sueño.

En cuanto dije eso me pareció ver como la sonrisa del hurón se hacia mas grande, si es que eso era posible.

\- Si estas tan segura de ello, ¿Por que no lo comprobamos? - comento el hurón con su puta sonrisa en el rostro provocando que me diese un escalofrió, lo cual me dejaba claro que no quería descubrir que método usaría para comprobar mi teoría.

\- No, no, no, n...aay, tu estas sordo o te lo haces, te estaba diciendo que no animal, sadico, loco, psicopata...- no logre acabar el largo y extenso grupo de insultos por que el muy hijo de su madre me volvio a morder en el brazo haciendo me otro par de agujeros, ademas de los que me hizo antes.

Al parecer al huron mi sufrimiento le divertia mucho ya que en este mismo momento esta revolcandose de risa por todo el puto suelo. y resulta que yo soy muy vengativa, tanto que al profesor de historia le cambie el champu y el gel de baño por tinte naranja y azul, solo por suspenderme la asignatura (lo cual me arrepenti despues, ya que se me olvido que al dia siguiente tenia una boda, la suya en realidad) asi que llegamos a la conclusion, de que un huron que me ha mordido y encima se cachondea de mi, pues como que no se va a salir de rositas. Os preguntareis que es lo que hice, pues lo mas normal como no, lo mordi, ni mas ni menos... por desgracia no esperaba que el condenado mini bicho se convirtiera en un bicho mayor, ¿adivina quien era el condenado tigre que me perseguia antes? Sip, mi querido amigo el huron, por que no me soprende, si es que tengo la suerte en el culo, y ya podras imaginar tambien lo que hice a continuacion ¿verdad? Pues no, no sali corriendo si es lo que piensas, ni tampoco me desmaye, no, lo que hice fue mas simple, me puse a girar alrededor de el gritando como una puta loca, osea, se lo que estas pensando, cuando al huron le da por hablar te piensas que estas alucinando o soñando, pero cuando lo ves transformarse en un tigre de 3 m te pones a flipar en colores y te emocionas, pues bien, es que ha quedado claro que no es un sueño asi que, si, lo estoy flipando.

Al parecer el tigre/huron se canso de verme dar vueltas a lo loco asi que le dio por sentarse como se sienta un tigre y poner su enorme zarpa o pata (llamalo como quieras) en mi cabeza, y en el proceso despeinarme por completo mi querido pelo color naranja caramelo y... espera ¿naranja? ¿desde cuando es naranja?

\- ¡Pero que cojones... ¿por que mi pelo es naranja?!

\- Que conste que cuando despertaste esta mañana ya estaba naranja, a mi no me culpes. - vale eso a sonado a que o ha sido el el de mi repentino tinte de pelo o este sabe algo y voy a descubrirlo de la manera mas sutil posible.

-¡Escupe todo lo que sepas ahora mismo gato estupido! - Sip lo he bordado, es imposible hacerlo mas sutil.

-No se de que me estas hablando.

-¿Que te crees que soy tonta o que?

-Hay que serlo para preguntar eso despues de haber estado saltando como loca hace nada.

-Detalles, detalles; no me cambies el tema, dime que es lo que sabes empezando por: por que estoy aqui, donde es exactamente aqui, y por que coño tengo el pelo naranja.

-Veamos, el por que estas aqui no lo se, lo del pelo tampoco lo se, aunque debo decir que te queda bastante bien...- no le deje terminar la frase por que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.- bueno y la de donde estas, pues estas en una isla conocida como isla verde la cual se encuentra en el Grand Line.

-¿El Grand Line?- espera eso es de mi anime favorito One Piece, no puede ser, estoy en One Piece.

-Una cosa mocosa, ¿esta bien que dejes tus cosas sin vigilancia en donde te despertaste? - espera, ¿acaba de decir mis cosas?¿como que mis cosas?y lo mas importante...

-¿Donde se supone que he despertado?

-Luego dices que no eres tonta "eeeeh" anda sube que te llevo.

Pues eso que aqui estoy subida encima de un tigre de 3 m yendo a por las cosas las cuales ni siquiera sabia que tenia.

-Ya estamos.- dijo el tigre mientras se agachaba y me dejaba bajar, cuando baje me fije en que llegamos a una explanada en la cual en el centro se encontraba un lago y en el centro de este mismo habia un arbol de secuoya enorme- ¿son esas tus cosas no?- dijo señalando con la cabeza una mochila tipo militar de color azul con toques blancos, y un sombrero estilo vaquero blanco con una cinta negra alrededor de este, todo situado enfrente del lago.

-Y yo que se, me acabo de enterar de que las tenia al lado al despertar.

Me acerque a la mochila para ver lo que tenia dentro y en el proceso me percate de mi imagen reflejada en el lago, no solo me asuste por como mi pelo liso color castaño tirando para rubio que me llegaba por los hombros ahora era de un condenado naranja caramelo el cual me llegaba por la cadera ademas de que ahora era ondulado o que mis antes ojos marrones claro ahora eran azules oscuro lo cual daba la sensacion de que tenian la misma profundidad que el oceano, si no que el reflejo en si era como ver el cuerpo de una niña de 14 años en anime, a ver lo de verme como en anime me lo esperaba, pero joder que tengo 19 años no 14, es que acaso esta mundo no me a jodido lo suficiente todavia, que ahora va y me encoge, como encuentre al cabron que me a echo esto no va a tener mundo suficiente para esconderse de mi venganza, lo peor es que voy a tener que esperar a que me vuelvan a crecer los pechos con la misma exasperación que la otra vez, a quien pretendo engañar, siempre he sido plano pero tenia la esperanza de que como en One Piece eran todas pechugonas, pense que a mi tambien me crecerian, pues noo, tenian que encogerme, seguro que ahora mismo la persona que me lo hizo se debe estar descojonando de mi.

Cuando sali de mi estado de shock me di cuenta de que ademas de que llevaba puesta ropa que en mi vida habia visto, ademas de que era de mi talla (despues de encoger, por supuesto, si no eso seria el colmo), y llegando al punto de que clase de pedofilo o dejenerado le cambia la ropa a una niña de 14 años (no me queda otra que asimilar mi encogimiento), que encima la deja tirada en medio del condenado bosque, aunque la verdad esta ropa no me desagrada, parece que por lo menos hizo algo bien, ya que llebaba puestos unos pantalones corto vaqueros negros con un cinturon blanco, una camiseta de tirantes blanca, encima de esta una cazadora vaquera de media manga.

Despues de revisar mi vestuario, decidi que ya era hora de revisar las cosas entre ellas la mochila la cual al abrirla me di un susto de muerte, ¿como cojones puede ser que no tengo fondo?, y como mi mente privilegiada tenia curiosidad por saber cuanto de profundo era pues me dio por comprobarlo de la manera mas eficiente, metiendo me dentro, no entera por supuesto, hay que ser idiota para hacer eso,al meter me dentro hasta las axilas me di cuenta de que no iba a llegar a tocar el fondo, cuando estaba apunto de sacar el cuerpo de mi mochila mis manos agarraron dos objetos distintos y como tenia curiosidad los saque de la mochila llevando me la sorpresa de que en mi mano izquierda tenia una katana con una vaina de color marino cielo con pequeños dragones de color dorado y en mango era del color azul como la vaina, al desenfundarla me di cuenta de que la hoja tenia la palabra valor grabada en una escritura que no conocia, pero lo deje pasar al fijar me en que era ligera y provocando que recordase las clases de espada que di en Madrid, volvi a enfundar la katana y me la enganche a la cintura y me fije en la mano derecha y me di cuenta de que era una pistola, y me la puse en la espalda por dentro del pantalon y fije mi mirada en el sombrero, el cual no dude ni un segundo en poner me lo y en cuanto lo hice al tigre le dio por volver a su forma de huron y meterse debajo de dicho sombrero.

\- Oye baja de mi cabeza que no soy un taxi.- dije yo mosqueada.

-Ni yo tampoco, y te he tenido que traer hasta aqui, asi que como yo te he llevado a ti tu me llevas a mi, ademas tengo la sospecha de que si voy contigo me voy a reir de lo lindo.- dijo el huron antes de volver a meter la cabeza dentro del sombrero y segun yo, quedarse dormido.

Iba a quejar me, pero lo pense mejor, no tengo ganas de que me coma en su forma de tigre. Luego de todo esto cerre la mochila y me la colge a la espalda, y como no tenia nada que hacer y tenia una pistola, pues bien, ¿que crees que hice? Pues es obvio, practique mi punteria y como no mi mala suerte vuelve a las andadas, eso de tener mala suerte esta claro que esta pegado a mis genes, como iba yo a sber que la roca enorme y peluda no era una roca sino que era el trasero de un jabali enorme de 2 m de altura, (aunque debo admitir que una vocecilla en mi interior me decia que una roca peluda ya era sospechosa de por si, pero como no yo no hice ni caso a dicha vocecilla como de costumbre, uy como me arrepenti despues de acertar el disparo) llegamos a la conclusion de que ya estoy volviendo a correr siendo perseguida por dicho jabali, creo que esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre. Tras un buen trecho escapando de ese maldito bicho lo cual eran solo unos minutos pero que para mi se me hicieron eternos, dirigi una mirada hacia atras para comprobar que el muy cornudo (se que tiene doble significado pero con la cara que tiene no me extrañaria ni un significado ni el otro) no me seguia (que para mi desgracia lo hacia) a una distancia no muy agradable la verdad, pero en mi escapada de ese cornudo me di cuenta de que algo faltaba, asi, que no sentia nada solido bajo mis pies, en conclusion, que tras analizar lo que estaba pasando, me di cuenta de que estaba cayendo al vacio desde un precipicio y al mirar hacia arriba vi que el jabali caia conmigo, maldita mi suerte.

POV 3 PERSONA:

Minutos antes de la caida de nuestra protagonista, cierto barco pirata estaba escondido y anclado bajo dicho acantilado mientras los piratas se preparaban para desembarcar y reponer suministros, ya que su capitan se habia vuelto a comer todas las provisiones mientras estaban distraídos, lo mas triste es que había pasado tantas veces que se habían acostumbrado.

-¡Tengo hambre!- dijo el capitán.

-Por que no me sorprende, espera que le digo a Finni que te prepare una ensalada ya que tu te has comido toda la carne- dijo su segundo de abordo.

-Pero RayRay yo quiero carne, me da igual si cae del cielo o sale del mar, pero yo quiero ¡CARNE! - dijo el capitán extendiendo los brazos para hacer énfasis en lo que decía.

Justo en ese momento nuestra protagonista cae del cielo cayendo en los brazos extendidos de dicho capitán, dejando al resto de los piratas con la boca abierta prácticamente rozando el suelo y los ojos saliendo se de sus órbitas . Dejando a todos en estado se shock, al ver que el estúpido deseo de de dicho capitán había hecho que una niña no mas de 14 años cayera en sus brazos. El primero en salir del estado de shock fue un grumete con la nariz roja y el pelo azul, el cual no aparentaba que sobrepasase los 15 años. Que tras salir del shock se puso al lado de dicho capitán extendiendo también los brazos y exclamando.

-¡Yo también quiero ese tipo de carne!- proclamo dirigiendo la mirada hacia arriba y ver si cae lo que ha pedido. Pobre, pobre grumete ya que, en vez de atrapar otra chica, el grumete es aplastado por un jabalí de 2 m.

-Vaya Buggy no sabia que tenias ese tipo de preferencias- comento cierto pelirrojo con obvio tono de burla tras salir del shock, que tras terminar la frase no se pudo aguantar mas y se tiro al suelo revolcándose de la risa. Que tras eso dicho peli azul estaría maldiciendo al susodicho pelirrojo si no estuviera mas preocupado por quitarse dicho jabalí.

-Eso no se vale yo quería esa carne no esta que es todo huesos.- dijo el capitán, sin llegar al punto de que eso no era normal, como si fuera normal que todos los días cayeran una chica junto con un jabalí desde el cielo.

XXX POV:

Estaba completamente flipando, Gold D. Roger me tiene en sus brazos, el rey de los piratas esta enfrente mio, el gran Gold D. Roger esta ante mis narices, uno de los capitanes y la tripulación que mas admiro.

Salí del estado de shock cuando le oí decir que estaba en los huesos.

-Oye, preocúpate por el payaso aplastado en vez de por cuanta chicha tengo... Espera, ¿es que acaso tenias intención de comerme?... ¡¿que acaso eres caníbal?!- pregunte un poco asustada. Haciendo que cierto jabalí posase su fulminante mirada en mi, ignorando a dicho peli azul que estaba aplastando, el cual estaba intentando quitar se lo de encima sin mucho éxito junto con cierto pelirrojo que estaba rodando por el suelo.

-¿Por que el jabalí te mira como si fueses su mayor enemigo?- me gire para mirar hacia donde provenía dicha voz y vi al mismísimo Rayleigh "el rey oscuro".

-A eso, lo básico, lo desperté mientras dormía, mi sublime belleza hizo que se acomplejara mas, le dispare en el trasero pensando que era una roca peluda... Pues eso lo básico.- dije sin remordimiento alguno.

¿¡Le disparaste pensando que era un roca peluda!? ¿¡a que clase de idiota se le ocurre pensar que un jabalí es una roca peluda!?- me pregunto Rayleigh mirando me como si me falta se un tornillo.

-¿En esta isla hay rocas peludas?- pregunto Roger con curiosidad, no llegando al punto principal, otra vez, y provocando que mirase a Rayleigh con una mirada que le dejaba en claro que la persona que me estaba sujetando en sus brazos era uno de esos idiotas, y al parecer Rayleigh y algunos piratas de la tripulacion que observaban la situacion estaban deacuerdo con mi observacion.

Mientras tenia la conversacion no verbal con Rayleigh, ademas de que en el proceso de vez en cuando daba alguna mirada a Roger poniendo la cara de "¿y se supone que tu eres el capitan?" (que como yo sospeche no las pillo), pude ver por el rabillo del ojo vi como el jabalí se estaba preparando para envestir me con Roger incluido, el cual aun no me soltaba, y en su intento de embestirnos, y digo intento porque tras chocar contra Roger el que se fue hacia atrás fue el mismo jabalí que callo hacia atrás con los ojos en espiral como si se hubiera chocado contra una pared de hormigón, aunque no me extrañaría que así fuera, debido a que le hombre que me tenia en sus brazos y que tuvo intencion de comerme o que seguía teniendo, esperemos que lo primero, es el rey de los piratas o será, porque el payaso aplastado y ese pelirrojo que estaba rodando por el suelo de la risa hasta el punto de que no me extrañaría que se meara en los pantalones, eran ni mas ni menos que Buggy el payaso y Akagami no Shanks de jóvenes. Todos esos pensamientos se fueron de mi mente cuando tuve unas incesantes ganas de estornudar, lo cual al hacerlo provocara, para mi sorpresa y la de los demás, que una inmensa llama saliera de mi garganta dirigiéndose hacia el segundo al mando, tambien conocido como Rayleigh o Rey oscuro. Lo cual en el proceso hizo que el suso dicho perdiera las cejas y se quedara medio calcinado del pecho para arriba por donde había pasado la extinta llama. Haciendo que orará mentalmente para que nadie le diera un espejo. Todos alrededor se volvieron a quedar en estado de shock y cayendo se les la mandibula al suelo junto con un cierto payaso que ya no estaba aplastado por un jabalí, y cierto pelirrojo que se habia parado de reír a causa de la gran llama que salio de mi boca, pero volvio a reir al ver las faltantes cejas de Rayleigh, El suso dicho sin cejas, el ajeno a ello (gracias a dios), me miraba como si quisiera matarme, lo cual no me sorprenderia que lo hiciera, mientras que el hombre que me tenia sujetada en brazos me miraba como un niño en navidad, con estrellitas en los ojos, lo cual es realmente perturbador, ¿como narizes no te puede acojonar algo asi? a ver que puede que estemos en un un mundo de manga en el cual los ojos pueden corvertirse en lo que le de la gana a uno, pero joder una cosa es verlo en la television o el manga, y otra cosa muy distinta es ver lo en la vida real.

\- Uy eso es nuevo.- dije yo, dandome cuenta de las caras que pusieron todos, junto con el chico que estaba rodando por el suelo hasta el punto de que lo va a dejar brillante, y que Rayleigh tenia la cara de "te mato" o eso creo yo, ya que en mi repentino estornudo ígneo le habia quemado las cejas.

-¡RayRay, me la quedo!- espera... ¡¿QUÉ?!


	2. Definitivamente odio a los pelirrojos

**Siento la tardanza, he tenido algunos contratiempos. Voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido, a si que aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo y espero que os guste. Esta historia a sido escrita gracias a mi amiga Monkey D. Umi.**

 **One piece no me pertenece, pertenece a Echiiro Oda. A mi solo me pertenece el OC.**

 _ **En capitulos anteriores:**_

 _\- Uy eso es nuevo.- dije yo, dandome cuenta de las caras que pusieron todos junto con el chico que estaba rodando por el suelo hasta el punto de que lo va a dejar brillante, y que Rayleigh tenia la cara de "te mato" o eso creo ya que en mi repentino estornudo ígneo le habia quemado las cejas._

 _\- ¡RayRay me la quedo!- espera... ¡¿QUE?!_

 ** _En la actualidad:_**

El muy infeliz de Gold D. Roger acaba de decir se quedaba conmigo como si yo fuera una mascota, ademas no fue una pregunta si no una afirmacion, como si yo no tuviera ni voz ni voto en esto. Al parecer Rayleigh iba a dar a entender su descontento hacia lo que su estup... quiero decir despreocupado capitán decía, pero yo fui mas rapida.

\- ¡¿Con quien coño vas a quedarte?! ¡Yo no soy una mascota con la que te puedas quedar maldita bigotudo!- exclame agarrando el susodicho bigote tirando de él con ambas manos, haciendo que pusiera mala cara y exclamara de dolor.

\- ¡Exactamente, esa chica es peligrosa! ¡no nos la podemos quedar!- exclamo Rayleigh dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo que estaba rodando por el suelo para que dejara de reir, lo cual lo hizo y empezo a sobarse el chinchon que se le formo en la cabeza, lo cual provoco que me distraiga e hiciera que soltara el bigote de Roger, el cual solto un suspiro de alivio porque su amado bigote siguiera estando donde deberia estar y estoy segura de que si no estuviera todavía en sus brazos habría movido las manos para comprobar a ver si seguia intacto, mientras tanto yo me cruzaba de brazos y asentía a lo que decía Rayleigh- ¡Además, es demasiado joven para ti!- hasta que dijo esto ultimo haciendo que parara de asentir y lo mirara como si fuera estupido ademas de con la mirada de "ese no es el punto", lo cual iba a decir en voz alta, pero el bigotudo se me adelanto.

-¡Pues entonces para Shanks!- el susodicho pelirrojo que por arte de magia le desapareció el chichón me miro por un segundo de arriba a abajo para luego exclamar.

-¡No la quiero!, para mí una chica con menos de copa B no es mujer.- exclamó el pelirrojo.

-¡Que no soy de nadie! ¡y eso mismo tendria que decir yo, ya que no pienso ser de nadie y mucho menos de un canijo que tiene el pelo del mismo color que la menstruacion! - exclamé yo.

-¡¿A quien narices llamas canijo?!- grito poniendo se de pie y fulminando me con la mirada, haciendo me pensar que es realmente estupido por ofenderse por eso de todas las cosas que le he dicho.

-¡Pues a ti maldito enano!- le devolví el grito saltando de los brazos de Roger y poniendo me enfrente de él dejando le claro que era 5 cm mas alto que él, haciendo que me fulmine con la mirada y yo sonriera con superioridad.

-¿Lo ves RayRay? se llevan muy bien.- dijo cierto bigotudo afirmando la estupidez más grande que ha dicho en el día mientras que se reía. Haciendo que Rayleigh le mirara como si le faltara un tornillo, el cual seguro le faltaba, junto con los demás tripulantes del barco por tenerlo a el como capitan en mi opinion.

-¡¿Quien demonios se lleva bien?!- exclamamos los dos a la vez fulminándolo con la mirada.- ¡No me repitas!- volvimos a exclamar a la vez pero esta vez chocando nuestras cabezas entre nosotros mientras gruñíamos y nos mirábamos con intenciones asesinas- ¡Tú eres el que me está repitiendo! ¡No, lo eres tú no yo! ¡Deja de hacerlo!

-¿Lo ves? Son completamente almas gemelas, se llevan bien desde el comienzo.- exclamó Roger riendose como nunca, haciendo que todos le miren el loco que en realidad es.

Mientras discutía con el par de mendrugos me percate por el rabillo del ojo que Buggy el payaso había conseguido mi mochila, la cual al parecer se me debió haber caído en algún momento después de mí caída del precipicio, Buggy debió de pensar que tenía algo de valor ya que tenía el signo del berri en lugar de sus habituales ojos (ahora en serio, os juro que lo de que los ojos dejen de ser ojos es jodida mente siniestro, que si, que ya se que son "las maravillas del anime" pero joder que eso sigue siendo aterrador) los cuales volvieron a la normalidad y se abrieran de asombro, curiosidad y terror al abrir la mochila y percatarse de que no tenía fondo.

Deje de discutir con los idiotas con los idiotas (me parece que al final se quedan como idiotas, tampoco es que no les quede mal) y me acerque a Buggy, ya que por curiosidad o estupidez (yo voto por la segunda opción) había metido la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la mochila la cual ahora le llagaba por la cintura (si, ya se que yo también hice lo mismo, pero yo solo lo hice hasta debajo de las axilas, así que no es lo mismo), y yo como buena persona que soy me dio por ayudarle a satisfacer dicha curiosidad agarrando de ambos lados de la mochila y tirando hacia abajo y cerrando la mochila con Buggy dentro y colgándome la mochila a la espalda, para mi desgracia y mala suerte (¡que sorpresa!) eso no paso desapercibido por el resto de la tripulación y su capitán, ya que había dejado de discutir con Rayleigh y Shanks y todos me miraban en estado de shock, con los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas abiertas de par en par llegando a tocar el suelo (en serio estoy empezando a asustarme, acaso soy la única que piensa que eso no es normal, es que acaso no les duele). Creando en el proceso un silencio sepulcral, el cual no duro mucho a causa del grito ensordecedor del imbecil pelirrojo tambien conocido como Shanks.

-¡Aaaah... la copa "B" está secuestrando a Buggy!- ¡¿El muy hijo de la fruta acaba de nombrarme por mi talla de sujetador?! Oohohoho, me se de un besugo pelirrojo que mañana no vera amanecer.

-Ahora lo entiendo, ella no quiere estar con Shanks porque esta secretamente enamorada de Buggy.- retiro mi afirmacion anterior, esta es la estupidez mas grande que he oido y porque sera que no me sorprende que haya salido de la boca del estupido de Roger, estoy empezando a dudar sobre lo de que sea el rey de los piratas, y en vez de eso sea el rey de las telenovelas baratas, por que si no, no se me ocurre otro motivo para que se le ocurran tantas estupideces.

-Vamos a dejar algunas cosas claras:

Yo no estoy secretamente enamorada de nadie y mucho menos del payaso narigudo este.

No lo estoy secuestrando, lo único que he hecho ha sido meterlo dentro de **mi** mochila la cual el muy imbécil le ha dado por curiosear sin **mi** consentimiento, así que esto es como un castigo por meter la narizota donde no debe, nunca mejor dicho.

No me lo pensaba llevar, a saber lo que me puede pegar, lo iba a soltar después de un tiempo de reflexión.

Y por ultimo y mas importante, ¡tú maldito besugo pelirrojo no me llames copa B, tengo un nombre ¿sabes?!

-¿A si? ¿y cual es si puede saberse? Señorita **COPA B.-** pregunto el muy infeliz procando que me inchase una venita en la cabeza.

\- Es Kano, cabezo menstruada. - dije mientras intentaba alcanzar al idiota de Shanks, por desgracia mia y suerte suya, Rayleigh se metio en mi camino.

Se lo que estais pensando ¿Por que una chica española tiene nombre japonés? La respuesta es obvia, no lo tengo, es que mi verdadero nombre no me gusta, asi que para que decirles el verdadero cuando puedo inventarme uno que si me guste y no me descubran, ya que como estoy en otro mundo, pues eso, que todavía estoy intentando soltarme del agarre de Rayleigh cuando a mi querido amigo el hurón le da por moverse en el sombrero y salir a tomar aire, lo cual como no, no me ayuda en lo mas mínimo, ya que como podeis imaginar, le dio por hablar.

-Umm... que bien he dormido, oye, ¿no tendrás por casualidad algo para comer?- el muy mal nacido estaba durmiendo ¿os lo podéis creer? Yo aquí sufriendo rodeada de piratas analfabetos y estúpidos (además de algunos con muy mala leche, por cierto) y el durmiendo, y encima tiene el valor de preguntarme si tengo comida, es que yo a este lo mato.

-¡EL BICHO ESE ACABA DE HABLAR!- gritaron todos los piratas al unisono. Si, esta claro, esto acaba de empeorar.


	3. Caos en la cubierta

_**Voy A Intentar Subir los Capítulos mas seguidos, espero os guste Que es AUNQUE Un poco corta, La Historia ha Sido Escrita con la ayuda de mi amiga Monkey D. Umi.**_

 _ **Una pieza no me Pertenece Pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, a mi me solitario Pertenece el OC.**_

 _ **ES Capítulos Anteriores:**_

\- Umm ... Que bien Que él dormido, oye, ¿no tendras por casualidad algo para comer? - el muy mal nacido ESTABA dormido ¿os lo podeis Creer? Yo Aquí Sufriendo Rodeada de piratas analfabetos y estupidos (: Además de algunos adj con muy mala leche, por Cierto) y El durmiendo, y Encima Tiene el valor de preguntarme si tengo comida, Si Es Que Yo un mato Este Mín.

\- ¡EL BICHO ESE ACABA DE HABLAR! - gritaron todos los piratas al unisono. Si, esta claro, ESTO Acaba de empeorar.

 ** _En la Actualidad:_**

Mierda, Si Es Que párr Que dire nada y con la mala suerte Que Tengo Me Pregunto ¿como cojones no lo vi venir? Haber Como salgo de esta, Ya se, fingiré Que No Esta Pasando, sorbo, Eso Es Que Lo Haré.

\- Dejando de lado lo del hurón parlante ...- mierda, me traicione a mi Misma, Vamos a Pensar Como lo he soluciono- ¿cual es muy normal, de donde vengo, - Si eso this mejor- ¿quereis de vuelta el payaso o lo Lanzo al Mar? Por Que si os digo la verdad yo no lo quiero- CONCLUI Intentando desesperada mente Que se olvidaran del hurón, lo Cual no resulto, ya Que todavía Estaban en estado de shock, salvo un pelirrojo Cierto Que le dio por hablar.

\- Capitán, voto por tirarla por la borda ... no espera, estoy seguro de Que Es Una bruja, Asi Que Si Queremos Acabar Con ella lo Más seguro es ... ¡Tirarla a la hoguera - Estoy Empezando un Pensar Que El Este pelirrojo se dio Un buen golpe en la Cabeza por Que si no, no me cuadra Que Pueda Decir Tantas sandeces en Una Misma frase.

1\. Estoy Bastante Segura de Que No soy una bruja Por Que si no ya lo Hubiera Convertido en sapo y ademas le hago la ONU a favor: Al hacerlo mas guapo, mejor sin que me dan pena los Sapos ya tendrian Que Alguna Relación Con El.

2\. Me Sorprende Que Despues De Pasar el Tiempo Suficiente con el estúpido de su capitán todavía de Piense Que me quiere matar CUANDO Ahora Mismo Me esta mirando con una Sonrisa de oreja a oreja (a lo Que Yo Llamo una Sonrisa de Idiota) estrellitas y Con en Lugar de ojos (que Como él Dejado en claro antes, me da mal rollo ONU que no veas).

3\. Y lo mas Importante de todo un ... un Las Brujas para matarlas Hay Que tirarlas al agua ya Que se derriten, no prenderlas fuego, Eso Es Algo que Todo El Mundo SABE.

De Mientras yo empezaba a dudar de la cordura, inteligencia y ganas de vivir of this Tripulación, ya Que Tener un ESTOS nakamas Es Un síntoma de:

· Locura: Principalmente por Tener Como un Grumetes Un idiota pelirrojo el cual sea su inteligencia es inexistente (Shanks) ya la ONU Narizotas cotilla, tacaño y cobarde sin remedio (Buggy).

· Inteligencia: Con Solo le ver La Cara Al primer oficial PUEDES v llegar a la conclusión de Que Es Un completo aguafiestas y terrorífico demonio e INCLUSO Llamar le demonio es Quedarse corto (Rayleigh también Conocido Como Ray-Ray).

· Ganas de Vivir: Hay Que Ser ONU suicida para Tener una ONU capitán Que se venga Toda la carne, va a los sitios mas Peligrosos, Es Un imán para los Problemas descerebrado y Encima de la ONU completo (Roger).

A IBA Lo Que, de Mientras yo pensaba TODO ESTO un Roger le dio por hablar con Shanks, Lo mi Cual Para no presagiaba nada bueno, al Menos habia conseguido mi objetivo m de Que se olvidaran de Que El hurón hablaba.

\- ¡No te la PUEDES cargar! Es Una Nakama, ademas con lo busque Que os llevais Y Encima Tiene animales ONU parlante- mierda no se han olvidado de eso.

\- Capitán, esa niña- espera ¿Acaba de llamarme niña? Si Es Que al final de me lo cargo- Es Una bruja en Toda regla, ademas una intentado secuestrar un Buggy ... ¡AAAH BUGGY - oooh Parece Que por fin se ha dado Cuenta de Que todavía tengo al payaso en la mochila- Devuelve nos a Buggy bruja copa B.- ESE ES estúpido pelirrojo Hombre Muerto, Parece Que no aprende el infeliz.

\- Y dale, Que No soja Ninguna bruja, y ademas ¡DEJA LO DE COPA B, mocoso con pelo MENSTRUADO - Dije yo Intentando estrangular otra vez un Shanks Siendo detenida de nuevo por Rayleigh (Creo Que voy a empezar una llamarlo Akumaray).

\- Sí, sí, lo que tu digas Pero suelta un Buggy. Diciendo acabo el menstruado MIENTRAS me señalaba acusadora mente.

\- De Todas Formas no lo queria, ademas de Que Creo Que ya ha estado Suficiente rato Dentro De Mi mochila.- Dije MIENTRAS Metia la mano Dentro de la mochila Intentando Sacar EL Narizotas, digo Intentando ya Que al agarrarle y tirar al Parecer el muy imbécil se revolvía O se habia agarrado un algo.

CUANDO por fin Logre sacarlo el estúpido ESTABA llorando y moqueando, lo Cual se Dieron Cuenta el resto Y Llegaron a la conclusión de Que Lo Que habia época dentro ¿Lo Suficiente mente aterrador párrafo Haber Dejado un buggy ES Tal ESTADO ademas de Que No dejaba de moquear Diciendo Cosas incoherentes Como "Dejadme volver" o "era el Lugar de mis sueños", llegando a la conclusión por parte de la Tripulación Que esa mochila quita la cordura un CUALQUIERA Y Que no querian entrar Nunca Dentro de esta, de Mientras yo volvia a cerrar la Mochila y una vez mas la colgaba a mi espalda. Me Quede Mirando un Buggy el cual sea todavía ESTABA en el suelo tirado llorando desconsoladamente, Cuando dejo de llorar se levanto y se Acerco a mi, me agarro de los Hombros y empezo ha zarandear me ha MIENTRAS empezaba gritar Como poseso.

-¡Deja Me Volver a entrar! ¡Dentro de esa mochila Hay Un Mundo de en sueños - ¿que narices heno Ahí dentro ¿Para Que Quiera volver? Deje de Notar que me zarandeaban, Asi que me digne ha Mirar HACIA Buggy de el cual sea ESTABA Siendo agarrado por Uno de Sus compañeros, MIENTRAS le empezaban ha Preguntar que se era Lo Que habia Dentro De Mi mochila, acabo Diciendo Que habia Toneladas de oro y Un sofá Muy cómodo, ademas de un monton de comida Y Que Encontró ONU Baúl Lleno de ropa de mujer, iba a continuar su Explicación Pero lo ACABE Dejando inconsciente de la ONU un puñetazo, el muy infeliz habia visto Lo Que debia suponer que se era mi interior Ropa y Encima he aquí una Grita Los Cuatro Vientos, Llegue a la conclusión de Que Si queria volver a castigar un Buggy Cuando me toca las narices tendria Que buscar otra Manera ya Que no queria correr el riesgo empresarial Que encontrase algo peor.

 **BUGGY POV:**

Acababa de Despertar Y Me dolia la Cabeza, ademas me parece Que la mujer del ESTA no me va ha Dejar volver a entrar con La Mirada que me Puso en Cuanto Dije lo de la ropa femenina, Pero necesito ESE tesoro, si lo tengo mi son Rico . A lo mejor Si La cabreo Me Vuelve un Dentro metros.

\- Bien Decidido Voy A Hacer la vida imposible Hasta la cabrear La Y me meta otra vez en la mochila, el plan this No Puede fallar.- Dije Decidido.

 **KANO POV:**

Claro que this Este payaso es estúpido, ademas de su plan de Decir en voz alta, se CREE Que le voy a volver un Dejar entrar otra vez, Tengo Que salir of this barco pecado Que se enteren. De Mientras pensaba en Alguna Manera de salir sin que me pillen Al capitán le dio por aprovechar v mi distracción para Preguntar mí algo un lo cual sea sin ESTABA es cuchando, asi Que para que me dejase en paz le di Una Respuesta afirmativa, Cuando por Desgracia repase su PREGUNTA en mi cerebro ya era Demasiado Tarde.

\- Chicos, Hay Que Celebrar Que TENEMOS Una Nueva Nakama Así que ... ¡FIESTA - mierda, mierda, mierda, si es que soy tonta acabo de aceptar CORRECTO Ser su nakama y ademas acabo de sellar mi destino ha Este barco, noooooo, Si Es Que al tonta de soja final. Pues Nada que al voy final a coger asco y odio un this Tripulación, MI Tripulación.


	4. la causa del infierno

**Siento la tardanza, espero que os guste, he decidido cambiar un poco la manera de empezar los capítulos así que de ahora en adelante no voy a poner el final del capitulo anterior, acepto ideas y comentarios constructivos. Está historia me ha ayudado a escribirla mi amiga Monkey D. Umi, One Piece no me pertenece, pertenece a Eiichiro Oda a mi solo me pertenece el OC.**

Ahora mismo me encuentro en un espacio completamente blanco en el cual no se encuentra nada más aparte de mi lo cual es realmente perturbador da la sensación de que en cualquier momento va ha aparecer un fantasma que te va a llevar al otro lado, de repente enfrente de mi aparecieron dos figuras una de ellas era una mujer de unos 28 años con el pelo rubio liso el cual le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los muslos, la piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos de un verde claro tenía una altura de 165 cm y llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes el cual la llegaba hasta las rodillas, llevaba también un colgante de media luna y unos pendientes a juego. En cambio la otra figura era un hombre de unos 30 años aproximadamente con el pelo negro corto y revuelto y la piel morena, además de que los ojos eran de un rojo realmente intenso,a diferencia de la mujer este era de una altura de 198 cm como máximo, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros rotos por las rodillas y una camisa azul marino la cual tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados, tambien tenia perforaciones en las dos orejas y en los cuales tenía un aro con dibujos de soles en ellos y al igual que la mujer tenía un colgante en el cual en vez de una media luna había un sol. Mierda yo tenía razón me van a llevar al otro lado.

\- Hola Ariadna, veo que te lo estás pasando muy bien con tus nuevos amigos.- dijo la mujer mientras me sonreía, espera un momento, ¿como cojones sabe mi verdadero nombre? y más importante aún ¿como que me lo estoy pasando bien? no me lo estoy pasando bien en absoluto, me he despertado en un bosque que no había visto en mi vida, me ha perseguido un tigre de 3 m el cual luego resultó que era un hurón parlante y el cual me mordió, después de descubrir que estoy en una puñetera isla del One Piece volví sobre mis pasos y descubrí que además de tener el pelo naranja me habían encogido y como no despues de eso me volvió a perseguir un animal salvo que esta vez era un puñetero jabalí d si eso no es suficiente encima he caído de un acantilado y me ha cogido al vuelo un capitán completamente idiota con una tripulación de locos y encima por un descuido mío he acabado uniéndome a ellos, estoy muy segura de que no me lo estoy pasando bien, espera ¿como sabe lo que me ha estado pasando? más bien ¿quienes son estos sujetos?

\- ¿Quién coño sois? ¿y como sabéis mi nombre?- en cuanto pregunte lo último su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- Mi nombre es Selene y el hombre que está a mi lado es Ílios, somos lo que se puede decir como los dioses de la Luna y el Sol, y además de eso somos los que te hemos traído a One Piece.- espera ¿qué? osea que ellos son los malnacidos que me han secuestrado, teñido el pelo y encogido. han tenido el error de contarme lo cuando… espera, ¿acaban de decir dioses? ¿como coño voy a vengarme cuando a los que voy a joder resultan ser dioses? mierda.

\- ¿Por qué narices me habéis traído aquí, me habéis tintado el pelo y me habéis encogido si se puede saber?

\- Bueno, es una historia bastante larga asi que sera mejor que te sientes.- antes de que pudiera decirla que donde quería que me sentase si no había nada en ninguna parte un par de sillones blancos aparecieron de la nada junto con una mesa de cristal, no me quedó otra que sentarme en uno mientras que en el otro se sentaron ellos.- bueno ahora que estamos todos sentados te explicare todo desde el principio, como ya te he dicho antes nosotros somos el dios del Sol y la diosa de la Luna y junto a nosotros también está el dios de la tierra el cual es nuestro hijo el cual se llama Gi, el era un chico muy bueno y amable pero por alguna razón que desconocemos empezó a cambiar y comenzó a enloquecer y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.- con cada palabra que decía su voz empezó a fallar y se empezó a deprimir y a Ílios intentó reconfortar la pasando su brazo alrededor de ella y la apoyó en su hombro la cabeza, esa escena sería muy reconfortante si no fuese por que con todo lo que me contó lo unico que provoco es que tuviese más dudas.

\- Todo esto es muy triste y todo eso pero ¿que tiene que ver conmigo?- al preguntar eso los dos me miraron y sus ojos se le podía ver un reflejo de tristeza y culpa.

\- Gi decidió tomar forma de humano he ir a la tierra y viajó por todo tu mundo en busca de algo lo cual no se que era pero en su búsqueda llegó a la ciudad que tú llamas Madrid y ahí te encontro a ti, era como si solo tuviera ojos para ti, pensamos que se había enamorado de ti así que lo dejamos como estaba y así a lo mejor volvía a como era antes, pero no salió como pensábamos.

\- Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con que no salió como pensabais?, y más importante, ¿dejasteis que vuestro hijo me acosa se libremente? ¿qué clase de padres sois vosotros? qué te acosen no es nada divertido, poneros del lado del acosado joder.

\- Lo siento, en verdad no esperábamos qué te hiciese eso.- dijo Ílios ya que Serene se había puesto a llorar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con qué me hizo eso?- pregunté un poco preocupada por la respuesta y mi preocupación aumentó cuando vi como su mirada se en sombrecia y el llanto de Serene se hizo más fuerte.

\- Un dia cuando tú estabas yendo hacia la puerta del sol Gi decidió aparecer delante tuyo y… te asesinó.- al oír la última parte sentí como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada encima y un nudo en estómago me apareciese de la nada, joder, estoy muerta eso no es divertido.

\- Si estoy muerta, ¿por qué me habéis traído a One Piece?- pregunté mientras asimilaba mi muerte a manos de un dios acosador y psicópata.

\- Nosotros no podíamos aceptar lo que hizo, ademas de que en parte eramos los culpables de que eso pasara, así que decidimos resucitar te pero no podíamos hacerlo en tú mundo ya que entonces él te hubiera encontrado y además de que te mato delante de un montón de personas y añadimos también que al resucitarte tuvimos que darte una parte de nosotros lo cual provoca que tengas una parte de nuestros poderes y que te volvieses semi inmortal y te cambiase el pelo y los ojos de color, así que te trajimos aquí para mantenerte oculta y que vivieses en un lugar seguro, además de que te dimos una mochila bendecida con la capacidad de no tener fondo y te metimos en ella todo lo que necesitas para vivir aquí junto a una espada y una pistola con la que podrás combinar nuestros poderes y para asegurarnos de que estuvieras segura te dimos un guardián al cual ya deberías haber conocido.- vale eso explica lo de que expulsase fuego por la boca y lo del pelo y los ojos… un segundo, ¿qué guardián?

\- ¿Qué guardián?

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho? El hurón qué va contigo es tu guardián su nombre es Kidemónas, puede que tenga una personalidad un poco retorcida pero no es mal chico, aunque no lo parezca es realmente fuerte así que no lo subestimes.- ¿QUÉ? ¿el cabrón del hurón es mi guardián? ¿no podían haber escogido a uno menos puñetero?

\- Vale, dejando de lado la putada de ponerme al hurón de guardián todavía no me habéis dicho por qué narices he encogido.- dije ya resignada a tener que aguantar a el condenado de Kide (me niego a decir su nombre entero, es jodidamente difícil).

\- Eso es fácil de explicar, yo siempre he querido tener una hija pequeña y como tú estabas al lado, pues eso, además te ves tan adorable e inocente.- dijo Serena ya recuperada completamente de su depresión, la muy bruja lo hizo por placer y si eso no basta encima me llama adorable e inocente, yo me la cargo.

\- ¿algo más qué debería saber?- pregunté molesta con Serene por encogerme por una razón tan estúpida.

\- Salvo que en tierra vas a tener una suerte de perros ya que nuestro poder se contrarresta con el de nuestro hijo, pero no te preocupes en el agua o cerca del fuego o cualquiera de sus derivados, además de que deberías ser capaz de respirar bajo el agua y el fuego e incluso la lava no te deberían hacer ningún daño.- dijo Ílios como si tener mala suerte en tierra no fuese nada, aunque debo admitir que eso de no quemarse ni ahogarse mola bastante.

\- Parece que se nos acabó el tiempo, ya es hora de que despiertes Kano.- antes de que pudiese decir nada me desperté de golpe completamente calada y a mi lado estaba Shanks con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Bienvenida de vuelta bella durmiente!- en cuanto empezó a gritar un dolor de cabeza impresionante me vino de golpe lo que provocó que gimiera por el dolor, eso causo que Shanks se riese con más ganas.- por lo que veo tienes una resaca realmente grande, será mejor que te cambies rápido para desayunar que luego tienes que ayudarnos a Buggy y a mi a limpiar la cubierta.- después de que dijo eso salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta dejándome sola junto con mi gran amigo Kide el cual me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Me alegro ver que después de haber bebido tanto sake todavía sigues viva.- dijo Kide todavía con su irritante sonrisa en la cara.

\- Me reconforta saber que tengo un guardián que por lo menos finge que le preocupa mi seguridad, ¿no crees tú, Kide?- cuando termine la frase su sonrisa disminuyó un poco.- espera un momento, yo ayer solo bebí agua en ningún momento bebí alcohol.- mi desconcierto provocó que su sonrisa se ensanche.

\- Eso es por qué nuestro querido amigo el payaso le dio por cambiar tu agua por sake para así poder coger tu mochila por desgracia para él tú suerte en el mar es insuperable en cuanto se acerco a tu mochila una ola se lo llevó por delante y lo tiro por la borda, dejó de intentarlo después de la décima vez que una ola se lo por delante y lo tiró por la borda. Era algo realmente divertido de ver. Dejando de lado al idiota del payaso, debo suponer por lo que acabas de decir que hablaste con sus majestades ¿verdad?

\- Si así es, me podrias haber dicho que eras mi guardián ¿no crees? Kide.- cuando pronuncie la abreviatura de su nombre pude ver como una de sus cejas tuvo una contracción lo cual supuse que se debía a que no le gustaba la abreviación.

\- Entonces no hubiera sido divertido, ademas me gustaria que no me llamaras así.- dijo mientras yo sonreía por su reacción.

\- No quiero tu nombre es demasiado largo, de todas formas debo suponer que este es mi camarote.- dije yo mientras veía el lugar en el que me encontraba.

\- Era una habitación en la cual sus paredes eran de madera de color marrón oscuro había 2 puertas las cuales una era por la que salió Shanks y la otra suponía que era la del baño, también había un armario junto a un tocador todo esto al lado de la supuesta puerta del baño, en frente de la puerta de salida había un escritorio el cual tenia 2 cajones a su lado derecho y al lado de este estaba la cama en la cual había estado durmiendo hace nada la cual estaba empotrada en la pared y encima y debajo de esta había cajones. Deje de revisar la habitación y pase a coger la mochila la cual estaba encima del escritorio, y la abrí para coger un cambio de ropa, al final acabe escogiendo una camiseta de tirantes de color marrón junto a una camisa de media manga la cual era de camuflaje verde y unos pantalones cortos los cuales me llegaban por encima de los muslos y unas botas militares negras y una visera con el mismo estampado militar que la camisa, después lo cogí y me metí en la puerta que como yo suponía era el baño, el cual tenía un lavabo, un váter y una bañera, deje todo encima del váter y puse la ducha y me metí dentro, me di una ducha y al salir me sequé y me vestí y me desenrede el pelo y me lo até en una coleta alta y me puse la visera, en cuanto me lo puse Kide se subió encima de esta, al terminar me mire al espejo y después de intentar no parecer un zombie (lo cual no logre da igual lo mucho que lo intente) decidí salir a desayunar y nada más abrir la puerta me encontré con Shanks y Buggy los cuales estaban esperándome enfrente de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Hola, te estábamos esperando para acompañarte al comedor, ya que no sabes dónde está ¿no es así?- dijo Shanks todavía con esa sonrisa tan molesta, pero tenía razón en lo de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el comedor.

\- No tienes que darnos las gracias, aunque si quieres agradecernos a mi con que me des la mochila.- dijo Buggy en un intento (obviamente fallido) de conseguir la mochila, si es que este no se cansa de intentarlo lastima que no vaya a conseguir nada salvo tal vez algún que otro puñetazo en sus intentos desesperados.

\- Claro, voy a dar las gracias al sujeto que me cambio el agua por sake para así robar me la mochila.- dije con sarcasmo mientras con cada palabra veía como se ponía cada vez más blanco.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Buggy mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás para estar más alejado de mi, ja iluso se cree que con eso se va a librar de mi. En vez de responder a la pregunta con palabras decidí señalar a Kide el cual se encontraba ahora en mi hombro izquierdo viendo la conversación con una sonrisa de medio lado, al parecer la situación le parecía divertida.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir nuestra conversación oímos un gruñido realmente fuerte, todos acabamos mirando la fuente del ruido la cual resultaron ser mis tripas, y como podéis imaginar estaba completamente muerta de hambre además de que al sonar me las tripas la vergüenza se apoderó de mí y mi cara se acabó pareciendo a un tomate pero la vergüenza fue sustituida por pura ira cuando oí reír a los idiotas de Shanks y Buggy los cuales estaban agarrándose los estómagos de la risa.

\- Bueno, vamos a desayunar.- dijo Shanks el cual ahora iba a juego con Buggy ya que ambos tenían un chichón en la cabeza.

Subimos a la cubierta para ir al comedor, en el camino Buggy todavía intentaba convencerme para que le diese la mochila a lo cual yo acababa añadiendo le un chinchón cada vez que lo intentaba, mientras tanto al parecer Shanks y Kide se acabaron haciendo amigos lo cual no me agradaba nada. Al llegar al comedor fuimos recibidos por una gran cantidad de ruido y risas con algún que otro pedazo de comida volando de un lado a otro, tuve que agacharme para no ser golpeado por un pedazo de tarta, por desgracia Kide no tuvo tanta suerte ya qué al agacharme el pedazo de tarta le dio de pleno. A lo mejor no es tan malo estar en está tripulación.


End file.
